Blood Lust
by strawb3rry.angel
Summary: Haruhi is a gorgeous transfer student from France with a dark secret; she is a royal vampire. What happens when Kyouya Ootori discover this mystery of hers?
1. Chapter 1

Blood Lust Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ouran High School does not belong to me – I am merely borrowing the characters.

* * *

_Oh my love, I know we're drifting apart  
Let's work this out, cause I don't wanna say goodbye  
Harder I try is the harder I cry  
Thinking we'd be done, just simply gone baby_  
- Let's Work This Out by Dada ft. Lil' Mindy.

* * *

"It'd be a pleasure for us to enroll Ms. Fujioka Haruhi into our school."

"If you would, please sign the deal. Remember our regulations."

"Our lips are sealed."

"Our heir is in your hands, Chairman Suoh."

"We'll take very good care of her."

* * *

Fujioka Haruhi was never one to mess with – being not only the princess of the household, but of the entire clan was an advantage that allowed her to create ice walls between herself and other people. Even within her household, her parents respected the boundaries and left her alone. For, she never disappointed their expectations, nor did she ever require their assistance. A few of her most distinguished characteristics were her patience-lacking temper and her poisonous tongue. One fragment of a sentence was shocking enough to send people into tears. She despised people without intelligence. She despised people who weren't able to follow her orders when she specifically gave them thorough instructions. It wasn't entirely her fault she turned out this way. She was spoiled; Ever since she was a kid, she had everything done her way. If it wasn't the way she wanted, she'd throw a tantrum or fight back with ruthless words. She wasn't afraid to insult servants, maids or even guests. Many kept a distance away from her. She was an isolated child, often forced to play alone. That eventually weaved into her personality as her hatred began to grow for humans in general – she turned into a hermit. Anyone who met her would describe her as cold or frightening; she was an ice princess (both virtually and physically). She didn't get along with other girls her age; neither did she ever care to strike up a conversation. They were useless idiots who only knew how to play with their dolls. She also knew her rank fairly well – she was of noble class and couldn't be classified with the common people.

But many men couldn't deny that she was gorgeous. Her royal bloodline was only an extra feature like chocolate topping on an ice cream cake. As she grew older, she became a hotter topic between her own kinds. The ice queen. The one who stole all hearts. Rumors spread far and wide as more and more men came up with brilliant plans to steal her heart.

She belonged to the highest ranking of monsters, vampires. Of course, these weren't your average blood-sucking bats that stayed out all night to hunt … or so the science fiction stories say. She rarely hunted, preferring her servants to serve her the meal rather than catching one herself. She listened to music, read books, and took walks like normal people, but she wasn't exactly the epitome of normal. Truthfully, she was the complete opposite. What distinguishes her from possibly the entire world of creatures was her brain which always seemed as though they moved by the speed of light. She was a piece of evidence that shown officials that geniuses do exist. Haruhi was only a two days old when she stuttered her first sentence. While most babies were in diapers playing with their toy cars, she was already reading fascinating books like _Gone with the Wind_. At the age of three, she was able to learn everything from grade one to college, allowing her to slack off for the next fifteen years of her life. Or so she thought…

"Ms. Haruhi, we've arrived." Her butler, whom she chose the nickname of Escargot (French name for snail) for his distinguished ways of slowing her down all day, replied. She liked speed, but the man just moved a mile per minute. Then again, she couldn't blame him. He was a kind gentlemen who would take a bullet for her – better than the servants and maids she had at home. A part of her was a bit suspicious of whether her parents sent Escargot on purposes… to slow her days down and for her to enjoy life.

Sighing, Haruhi eyed the giant school outside her bullet proof window for a second. This was the prison she would be locked up in for the next year or so. It didn't look too frightening – actually it wasn't frightening at all. The entire school gave off an elegant atmosphere. There were rose bushes surrounding every building so that people could admire them and enjoy the smell. The marble stairs that lead up to what seemed like a palace. The perfectly aligned trees green trees that looked as though they were just freshly trimmed. The pure white color of the buildings possibly coated just a few days ago. The shiny windows which reflected like a mirror. All of the brightness caused a nauseous feeling in her chest, but that wasn't all. Her face cringed at the sight of the golden gates. They're locking us in a jail cell, she thought bitterly.

The most questionable thing that she was unable to understand was why would her parents lock her here? They knew she was perfectly fine in her little chamber, but what right did they have lock her in a boarding school when she learnt everything until college when she was only three years old? She didn't care if she was overreacting. It wasn't fair. She hated parental authority. Why did she need to sit through these classes when she could be at home reading a good book like the Master Key System by Haanel learning things she had never touched upon? Or sitting in front of the computer earning millions by predicting the stock market? Instead, they decided on something more productive and social… like school. It was just a waste of time for her, but her father suggested that she needed at least one year of high school experience where she would social with other girls, find a lover, and go to prom. All of which made it onto Haruhi's list of more despised things.

"I'll pick you up at 4:30." He said, interrupting her angry thoughts. Haruhi glared before grabbing her bag.

"Be late again and you will find yourself migrated to another country. Remember, I want 4:30 on the dot. Not a second early nor a second late," Haruhi said coldly. A part of her wanted to rip her hair out of her scalp.

The students stared at her as she entered the gates as though she had another eye growing out of her forehead. Girls whispered while some guys whistled. She didn't care. Being the daughter of the royals meant she had experience to these events. It was the same thing over and over again – she was like a nearly extinct dinosaur at the zoo. _Why not just feed me some food and have your hands bitten off at the same time?_ She scoffed before giving everyone an icy glare. She was like a Venus fly trap, luring her targets closer.

"Is that the new girl? She's scary." Her mouth watered with distaste. This was possibly the worst situation for her. She was the center of attention to nearly everyone on campus. Everyone was staring, making her more nervous. Although she was sixteen, not once has she ever made a friend.

"Dean's office... Dean's office..." She muttered frantically, trying to calm the jittery butterflies in her stomach. Several people looked as though they were about to approach her. The thought made her heart beat quicker. Was this really what school was like? Was it really this intimidating? It was embarrassing to admit her vulnerable feelings in such a situation. She clutched her bag tighter as her face looked stoned. She immediately thought of the map her father gave her before she was departed from them. If she was correct, the Dean's office would be a straight left towards the first building. It would have a large mahogany door like the door to her room at the palace in the vampire kingdom. She walked as quickly as she could with her human speed.

A welcome was heard the moment she entered. She took a seat in the middle of the hall.

"I hear you are transferring to Ouran High. We're very welcome to have you here. I've heard about your academic talents from your father as well as your past teachers, and we're just delighted to watch your exponential progress in our school."

"Thanks." Haruhi looked up at the man. Her eyes scanned the name plate on his desk before a spark of recognition passed her head. It was that man who her father was telling her about; apparently, this man was going to be her caretaker at her stay in the human world. Chairman Suoh. The brainless talkative old grandpa owned the school. Not only that, but he had a son who was in the same year as her. What was his name? Tama… something. Her father told her during their last dinner together but she refused to listen.

"I can see that you're not very familiar with the school, so I got one of the brightest students here to show you around – luckily, he takes the same classes and is in the same graduating year as you are."

"Is that so? Why, I'm honored." Haruhi turned to face her left only to be faced with a sharp looking black haired man leaning a meter away from the door like a shadow. He wore spectacles which glinted off the lights. _Maybe he'll grow to look like Dumbledore when he grows older_. The thought of it led Haruhi into a fit of mental giggles. She bit her lips and just stared into his cold onyx eyes. His eyes transformed into slits as she walked over. The look on his face told her that he did not like the chairman's praise for her.

"Can you see okay? You're squinting a bit." She said, waving her hand in front of his face and purposely trying to agitate him. She didn't like him; his posture to his facial expression told her that he was a snobby rich arrogant bastard. He looked irritated, but remained his calm facial expression.

"Kyouya Ootori." He chose to ignore Haruhi's rude comment and stuck his hand out as Haruhi looked curiously at it. Why was he holding out his hand? Did he want her to hit him because she disobeyed him? Unluckily for her, she left the whip at her palace so if she would hit him, her skin would directly touch his. She looked towards Chairman Suoh.

"What do I do?" She asked curiously, nearly embarrassed. From the corner of her eyes, she watched Kyouya's shoulders shake a bit. Kyouya stared at Haruhi with distaste. One look of her made him think of his fangirls. She was pretty, he reluctantly admitted, but did she really have the brains to take the same classes as him? He took the most challenging courses in the entire school and topped each and every class. Just a while ago, the Chairman was praising her genius abilities that it made him want to cringe in disgust. He expected a female version of himself – a girl whose head is always in a book, who didn't care about her hair or her looks except she turned out to be one of those airhead who seemed as though they only cared about physical appearance. _Still, you can't judge a person by looks_, he reminded himself. When she took a look at his hand, he stifled a laugh. _Maybe she really is dumber than he expected_.

"It's a welcome greeting. You introduce yourself. Then you put your hand in his hand and shake." Chairman Suoh looked a bit strangely at Haruhi, but he was warned that the poor girl did not have any knowledge of how to socialize with people. He just never expected it to be as bad as her father exaggerated it to be. She was isolated from society, preferring to complete diffucult physics problems that Einstein solved in his age rather than playing with other children. She was solving and proving advanced mathematical equations before she was five.

"Fujioka Haruhi," she said, returning back to icy stoned face. She put her hand in his. The moment their hands touched, she felt a spark running through her mind. She pulled her hand away, afraid.

"Is there anything wrong?" He asked, pushing up his glasses. He looked at his hands, perfectly sure that he washed them before he came. Was she a hygiene freak?

"I'm fine," Haruhi walked off, grabbing a map and the schedule on the Chairman's desk. "Thanks for the schedule. I must get going."

"First class, advanced placement physics. Oh joy, my favorite class," she muttered, before looking around. The first bell rang nearly ten minutes ago.

"Excuse me, Miss Fujioka. If you forgot, Chairman Suoh specifically sent me to show you around. I would be neglecting my duties as bad host and look down upon if I didn't escort the lady. Plus, I was told that we have the same schedule."

"Are you trying to hit on me?"

Haruhi backed away, preparing for escape. Maybe he was one of those hormone crazed guys she read about over the internet. One of those people who would pounce the moment they got the chance to. Kyouya scoffed, before walking away. Motioning for her to follow him, but she ignored it and wandered off on her own. It was nearly half an hour later when she found herself strolling around campus memorizing each building and the classrooms it contained rather than attending class.

"Aishh, how large is this school?" She asked, annoyed. Ouran consisted of nearly a hundred different buildings, each of which was teaching a different subject. For example, if you took physics, you would be placed in the physics building. Chemistry in the Chemistry building. Etc. The entire campus was grand and obviously made for the rich – for, one meal at Ouran cost as much as a week's worth of groceries for commoners. The students attending there were all daughters or sons of CEOS and chairmen, enabling the school endless funding and donations. She took one final glance at her map before tossing it in the trashcan and walking off to class.

"Ms. Fujioka Haruhi, tardy on the first day." The teacher lectured the moment she walked in. It was written on her face that her first impression was a bad one. Haruhi intended to sneak into class, but the doors were a bit too light and she pushed it a bit too hard. The door slammed open and nearly forty pairs of eyes stared. She looked at her classmates before recognizing the same familiar smirk she saw nearly forty five minutes ago. She groaned mentally.

"Sorry."

"Since you missed the lesson, stay afterschool so I can learn Helmholtz free energy."

"Sir, I learned it when I was three."

"Can you explain it?"

"The Helmholtz free energy F is one of the four thermodynamic potentials defined by the equation: F=U – T where U is the internal energy, T is the absolute temperature and S is the entropy. The Helmholtz free energy is a measure of the energy required to create a system after the spontaneous energy transfer from the environment has taken place. The quantity TS is energy you can get from the system's environment by heating. The Helmholtz free energy is constant at constant temperature and volume. It plays a key role in statistical physics. Do you need to me to write out how we derived this equation? Also, you sound unsure that I learned everything before. Shall I give you a run down of all the formulas, equations, and laws? "

Haruhi held a triumphant look as the teacher looked at her in disbelief before regaining his conscience. He didn't like the new student at all. It was only day one and she was trying to outsmart him… and if he was correct, she would. He was told that this student was a special case from the Chairman. He shook his head, before swallowing but still doubtful of Haruhi's capabilities – he'll have to test her later to see whether her abilities were as good as she boasted it to be.

"You may be seated, next to Kyouya Ootori." The teacher assigned as Haruhi nearly fainted. _Bad idea—we're going to kill each other in the middle of class._ She bit her lips and grabbed the textbook before angrily plopping down next to the black-haired man. He stared at her while she glared back. Their relationship was not a smooth one, but Haruhi contained herself from darting at him. Sitting on the edge of the table, she made sure that she was at the farthest distance away from him. With her elbows aligned to the exact edge of her desk, she dazed through the lesson, noting things that he went over, but not paying attention. She closed her eyes and mapped out an unimportant physics equation which she has wanted to solve since two days ago in her head until the bell rang.

"Test tomorrow." The teacher told the class before walking out. Haruhi yawned before grabbing her textbook. Kyouya followed after.

The next few classes were pretty much the definition of hell as well with the exception of Drawing and Painting. In every class, the teacher would introduce her, the students would stare at her like she was a large python they've never seen in their life, and then assign her to the seat next to Kyouya Ootori. It made her wonder why there was only an empty seat next to him. And in every class, he would hold a triumphant smirk while she glared back. Despite everything, she made it until lunch break.

The moment the bell rang, she darted out of the room to the courtyard she found. Pulling out The Master Key System by Haanel, she sat on a swing with her back facing the sun.

"That's a very good book. If I remember correctly, Bill Gates read that book, dropped out of Harvard University, and created his own company with the idea of wanting to have a portable desktop on everyone's desk."

Haruhi looked up only to be faced with the same onyx eyes she had to face all morning. Her eyes narrowed into slits as Kyouya put on his sweetest fake smile. His host smile, in other words. The bright radiance emitting from his body made her want to vomit on the spot. She held her breath.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine though it isn't any of your concern."

"Ouch, that hurts."

"What do you want? Are you here to darken my day even further? It's already horrendous enough that I have to sit next to you in every single class. May I ask why there is only one empty seat next to you?"

"Because no one has the same intelligence as I do – most of the people even in the advanced placement classes are a bit... dumb. Anyone who sits next to me thinks they're going to get butchered."

Haruhi snorted returning back to her book before Kyouya spoke again, "I'm afraid you're in my reading area."

"Your?" Haruhi scoffed, not looking up. Kyouya was a bit annoyed. Not once has anyone treated him this way, but here comes the new student with no manners. She _must_ be an airhead. "Do you dominate this area?"

"No, but most people like to keep away from my territory. I am an Ootori after all."

"Do you own this school?"

"I do not."

"Then why should I leave?"

Kyouya plopped down right next to her.

"Bastard, get out."

"Such ruthless words should not be spoken by a woman. How about I show you around after school ends?"

"I don't understand how my afterschool activities have anything to do with your concern. You're just determined to get into my pants, aren't you??"

"I'm doing what the chairman asked of me – I follow directions well. I have no interest in your non-existence curves or your grandma wrinkles."

"Leave, now. I'm in no mood to argue."

"We can share then." Kyouya said, taking a seat opposite of Haruhi's before speaking again, "Are you ready for the test tomorrow in Physics? You looked like you were dozing through the entire lesson."

"Shut up."

"The roses look lovely today."

"Are you some kind of pedophile?"

"I don't understand how pedophiles relate to roses. The last time I checked, pedophile is a man who preys on little girls."

"I am younger than you. By two years."

Haruhi growled before grabbing her book and stalking off to the other boundaries of the school. A victorious smile crossed Kyouya's face as he walked Haruhi's disappearing body stalk off in anger. Kyouya Ootori always got what he wanted. No exceptions what so ever, but her last comment made him curious. He was two years older than her?

"Why, why, why mother?" Haruhi muttered under her breath as guys stopped to point at her. Her eyes twitched violently. They were definitely lucky that she wasn't blood thirsty. She was just slightly irritated by a certain man with a last name of Ootori. He dared to go against her, but it finally seems as though she has met her match.

It wasn't her lucky day, but she was feeling calmer than usual, her thirst was temporarily ceased last night when she snacked on a delicious golden haired student. He provided the richest quality of blood which made her mouth water when she thought about it. Of course, the man was still alive – she'll just have to scent him out when her throat begins to corrode again.

Thankfully, lunch period was over and she proceeded to her next class, advanced placement English.

Literature was always a favorite subject of hers. Whether it was a nonfictional biography or a fantasy story, she would always find the most amusement out of reading. The different styles of writing and wording intrigued her. English language was amusing – just 26 letters of the alphabet could create millions of words. The power of vocabulary. One of the first books she ever picked up was Twilight by Stephenie Meyer and it sent her into a fit of giggles about the fantasy ideas of vampires. It amused her till no end as the entire kingdom shook with her laughter. Her interpretation of vampires was too fantasy like. At least she got the speed, their "diet", their immortality and the fact that they do not require sleep correct. Then again, that was just the human interpretation of their own race, but they were much more complex than that. She dieted on mostly animal blood, but the teenaged years are a time period where all young vampires needed blood.

English passed by fairly quickly. She was given Hamlet by Shakespeare which she read nearly a decade ago – the memories of Hamlet appealed back to her as fresh as new. The lecture wasn't all that interesting, she observed her classmates, most who were dozing through the lessons with the exception of onyx eyes and a group of kids wearing this glasses. The teacher was a bubbly young lady who enjoyed standing up there and jabbering about things that appealed to her. It would always go off topic, but the lecture would pick up half-way from her stories.

Under the desk, she was quickly flipping through the book which she spent the past two periods reading. Nostalgia crossed her mind as she finished the last page. She made another mental note to go to the Ouran library and borrow out more texts which she could read. A part of her deeply missed the huge underground library her parents gave her for 2nd birthday. She finished nearly 2/3rds of the library before she had to part ways with it. Time past quicker then she thought, though she was sure onyx eyes was glaring at her for not paying attention.

"That's all for today. Read pages 54 to 108 in your Hamlet book for tomorrow and we will have an interesting discussion where your grade will depend on your participation. Also, analyze a theme with three pieces of contextual evidence and write it in essay form. I expect a stack of twenty six essays on my desk the moment I enter the classroom."

Haruhi quickly shoved her books in her bag and left. Her schedule consisted of one extra period which she didn't have a class, therefore allowing her to make a swift way to the library of Ouran. Her first day was definitely not a pleasant one, but it wasn't all too bad with the exception of a certain man.

* * *

Hey everyone!

I apologize for the horrible English — I haven't edited it at all (did a quick spell check, does that count? xD), for this is just a side amusement with an idea that sparked my mind a few hours ago. **It's REALLY OOC; I'm not particularly pleased with this writing either, but my friend said I should just post it and see what happens (or it could stay rotting in my word document). **

Oh, and I'm going to add lyrics to songs on every one of my chapters now. (: … I put my iTouch on shuffle, find a song, and then add a part of the lyrics to the beginning of the chapter.

Anyways – physics stuff credited to: .com/content/sid/6/page/helmholtz I'm not in physics yet, but yeah. (:

Also, I am SO SORRY to those who were looking forward to me updating Pride and Prejudice or Eternity under the Moonlight. Mom took away my laptop, which contained all my manuscripts. So, I'm currently stuck on this crappy computer typing up another story to seize my boredom. So, this is probably going to be a short story? I haven't decided yet, but it'll vary depending on how long my laptop ban goes. –tears-. BUT, **if you don't like... don't read it**. =.=. I'm getting sick of people telling me to stop writing stories because they don't like it.

Anyways, REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW — Next chapter in… two weeks (if Haruhi doesn't see reviews; she might suck your blood dry if you don't). Constructive criticism is welcomed, while being a hard-core anti-fan of this story might trigger me to spray paint your face. ;P

See you then. (;

strawb3rry-angel


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Lust Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club – just merely borrowing the characters.

* * *

"Pass your tests to the front." A loud voice stabbed through the middle of her dream. Haruhi mentally grumbled without opening her eyes only to shake her head and roll her head to the other side of the desk. The physics teacher looked irritably at her. Dark spots lingered below Haruhi's eyes as it was obvious she was tired. "Ms. Fujioka, I ask of you not to doze in my class. Is this level too difficult for you? Shall I get the Dean to move you down a level?"

Haruhi opened an eye before glaring at the teacher who grabbed the test from under her. She grind her teeth silently before mouthing the words 'I _will_ kill you one day' when he turned his back on her. It was definitely a bad thing to be woke up – she was as grumpy as a grizzly bear who just awoke from hibernation. It wasn't her fault that she fell asleep through such a straightforward, kindergarten test. She finished everything within a five minute time period before realizing how much extra time she had before deciding to catch up on some snoozes. It was perfectly normal that vampires needed sleep; it wasn't entirely false when they say that vampires slept too. It was only in Stephenie Meyer's crazy Twilight book where they portrayed them as never sleeping tired creatures. It was true, to some extent. Haruhi was especially tired because her thirst for blood was returning. If she didn't hunt tonight, she will lose her senses and pounce on someone on campus. She made a mental note to text Escargot later and get him to bring her casual "hiking" clothes for her hunting trick.

While she was deep in thought, next to her, Kyouya smirked. He was absolutely sure she just failed the test. Her idiot behavior just left him in a trance of disgust.

"What's the point of coming when you can't stay awake? I hope you finished." He snorted before walking off. "Don't forget, grade postings go up after half an hour."

Haruhi stumbled out of the classroom, half awake and half asleep. She entirely ignored Kyouya's words – they were like bullshit ringing through her ears. The hall looked woozy to her. She crashed into a student who looked at her weirdly. She looked a bit drunk in the eyes of other people, but her insides were starting to curl by the lack of blood. It was almost like starvation. She held her breath before running away from the crowd with her eyes closed. Her hearing senses were extraordinary, for she would have to hunt using these ears in the dark. The smell of humans burned the insides of her throat like fire. She swallowed before running to her favorite room in the entire school which she discovered accidentally yesterday while wandering through the giant Ouran library. The piano room.

It was possibly the most deserted room in the school – those who majored in music practiced in auditoriums or in rooms with fancy embroidery and an expensive Yamaha grand piano in the middle as a podium. This was her secret place, consisting of a grand piano that looked as though it was there for ages. If she ever felt the need to release her anger or felt that she couldn't control her thirst, this was the place for refuge. The room itself looked like a storage room. There were old textbooks on the left with cobwebs and dust on them. The corners consisted of paintings and portraits. Even the curtains were a murky gray color and the trees covered the glass windows, allowing only darkness to enter in. The room was cold as though it was home to a spirit, but the only beautiful thing in the room was the glass lights hanging from the top of the ceiling. It gave a spooky yet elegant feel to room, similar to the piano chamber in her room. She liked it.

She sat down, forcing herself to ignore the searing desire in her mouth. She concentrated on her playing -- her favorite tune, Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. Her long fingers swept through the black and white notes on the piano, producing a romantic feel. A tear fell from her cheek to her hand as more trickled down her eyes. Moonlight Sonata was the forbidden song in her memory yet she still played it – it was the only song that was carved in her memory.

"Jason." She whispered.

Kyouya walked to his usual spot where he pulled out some calculus homework that wasn't due until a month ahead, but he couldn't find the concentration in himself as he did before. Something bothered him. Something about the new girl wasn't right. Maybe it was because she just transferred from France. After hosting for so many years, he recognized a new sense of strangeness to the girl that made him feel uneasy. It was almost as though she gave off the frightful aura of an assassin. When sitting next to her, he noticed her behavior was tense; it was as though she would pull out a gun and shoot anyone in her sight. Being around her made him feel almost scared. The glare she threw at the teacher this morning was definitely not normal. Add it to the fact that she didn't know how to socialize. If he remembered clearly, she had pretty brown eyes just yesterday, but they had a cheek of red today. Did she have an eye infection? Possibly pink eye which is highly contaminated disease. She was tired this morning. Dark circles lingered under her eyes. He followed as she stumbled outside of the classroom nearly dashing out the building when seeing more people exit their classroom.

Maybe he watched too many science fiction movies with Tamaki. Blame it on that brainless brat to confound his senses. He threw the thoughts about Haruhi away from his mind only to be irritated further. He couldn't pinpoint where she was abnormal.

A new sound rang to his ears distracting him even further. It was the familiar tune of Moonlight Sonata that Tamaki would play nearly every day at his house when he was a kid, but it wasn't Tamaki's. Tamaki's Moonlight was cheerful and gave a loving atmosphere while this one sent out a mourning dreadful sound that made his knees shake. Although the sound was still the same, it sent out a funeral vibe. He dashed to the deserted piano room; it was the only room in the west wing that had a piano.

The first person that crossed his mind.

Fujioka Haruhi.

* * *

"Hey Tono!" Kaoru yelled, throwing a shoe at Tamaki. It hit him square at the back of his head and the twins snickered loudly.

"I'm going to play piano." Tamaki said, waving to the bright headed twins before walking off. He didn't mind their rude behavior, but maybe it was because he felt a bit strange the past few days. After being fully convinced that he walked into a tree, he felt light-headed. It was almost as though he was unbelievably happy for no reason. Although his grandmother cut all contact with him, he was still in a bright mood, putting on a smile for everyone that passed by him. What was truly strange was that there were two small holes piercing the side of his neck, but they disappeared by nightfall of that same day. Located three inches from his right shoulder looked almost like vampire bite marks. He convinced himself that he was hallucinating and should probably ask Kyouya to arrange him a meeting with a therapist. He must be. Vampires did not exist.

Tamaki Suoh seemed like a bright young fellow from the outside; he always had a smile on his face no matter how dreaded the situation was. Although his mother was sent away when he was five and he had to endure the harsh trainings from his grandmother, he always brought a gentle happy atmosphere to the people around him. When he was small, he learned that anger was not tolerated in the Suoh family. In order to become a worthy heir, he would have to do exactly what his grandmother insisted. Nearly eighteen years of fake happiness. He wasn't happy. The moment he left the eyes of the public, his facial expression changed. Tamaki walked down the halls only to hear his favorite piece playing on the piano.

Haruhi wiped the last tear from her eyes. Although Moonlight Sonata was a beautiful elegant piece about a man falling in love, she varied the tune so that it sent out a dreary atmosphere; she composed a few section, but left the main notes as it was.

Suddenly a blonde haired man burst into the room, panting for breathe. Haruhi looked up, only to be reminded of her thirst once again. His scent appealed to her nostrils as she suddenly recognized him as her last meal. His sweet sent her mind away. Losing all of her senses, she pounced.

* * *

Kyouya remembered there was a piano room in the West Music quarters. It had been deserted for many years, but Tamaki insisted on reincarnating the room and somehow, the new student must have discovered it. For, the sound came from a place entirely opposite of the music department. He dashed to the scene as quickly as he could. If there really was something wrong with the new student, he would confront her and demand an explanation. That was the only way to calm his suspicions.

Panting, he opened the door only to be horrified by the scene. His suspicions were confirmed. There really was something wrong with the new girl. The new girl was embracing his best friend, but the aura around her was not those romantic atmosphere. It gave him a chilly vibe. He moved closer to her only to be more shocked – everything made perfect sense. From the angle of the door, it just looked like she was a mad fan girl, but from a closer view, he noticed the details. Her pale cold skin. Her fangs. Her blood thirsty eyes. His heart nearly stopped. He reacted on instinct.

"Haruhi!" He nearly yelled, peeling her off of Tamaki. It was difficult, for she was entirely entangled with his friend. She gripped onto Tamaki's shoulder's tighter, but Kyouya's strength was greater.

Haruhi's human senses finally returned before she inspected the scene and nearly gasped. She replayed the scene in her mind – she was playing piano before the blonde kid entered the room. He entered the same moment she took a breath from all the crying, allowing his crisp scent flow into her nostrils. Because of her abstinence from hunting, her vampire senses came into action and she pounced. And somehow, onyx eyes managed to pull her off before calling her name, bringing her to this scene. She closed her eyes and massaged her forehead. So far, her trip to the human world has not been a pleasant one. She groaned. _How was she ever going to solve this? Maybe it was better to play obnoxious and not care._ She knew that Kyouya definitely wanted to inspect her. She walked over and inspected the young man.

"He'll be asleep for some time. Looks like I drank a bit too much blood, but no big deal. He's a growing teenager; his body is constantly producing blood." She said, before grabbing her bag. A part of her feared that her secret would be known. Although she was a vampire of royal blood, according to their government, if anyone knew about the secret besides her future partner, she would be put under exile and sent far away. Her face paled at the thought. _Was this fate? Was fate so cruel as to match him as her future partner?_

"Stop." Kyouya said. "I desire an explanation."

"I'm in no mood to give out explanations. Neither do I care whether you know or not. Spread to the world that I'm a vampire – they'll only think that you're some crazy lunatic."

Kyouya smirked, reading Haruhi's paled expression. Looks like he caught a big fish.

"I demand an explanation."

"Why?"

"I'm already involved – I caught you in the act. And seeing from your facial expression, your clan might not be happy if they knew that a human knew of their existence. To prevent all that, you might as well take the safe road and fill me in."

"And what merits will I gain through informing you?"

"I swear to the holy cross that I will not tell a soul of your existence. Does Chairman Suoh know?"

"That a clan of vampires exist?"

"Yes."

"He does – my father, the king of our species, was the one who made a negotiation with Chairman Suoh."

"What are the regulations?"

"You're quite nosy. You have no evidence; we, vampires, are top classed assassins. We are able to kill without leaving any evidence. Therefore, there is no evidence on blondie's body that I took his blood – my bite marks will disappear within an hour."

"Not if I show Chairman Suoh that you hunted on the school campus – the Ootori family specializes in not only the medical field, but we have a highly motivated police force. There are cameras installed in every corner of the school, allowing a clear view of what's happening at every angle of the room."

"I will not tell you."

"Then you leave me with no choice – I shall explain to Chairman Suoh why his son has been fainting so much these days as if he received anemia."

"His son?"

"Oh, you weren't aware that this man is his son? He has the power to expel you if he find out. Not only that, but you'll be in trouble with your clan, won't you?"

Haruhi froze, staying quiet. The moment she met this man, she felt a sense of hatred towards him. First his snickering and now this?! He was blackmailing her with her secret.

She took into the situation in another angle. If Chairman Suoh finds out and expels her, she would be sent back to her own headquarters. No more school. No more starving to death. No more seeing Kyouya Ootori's face. She would have complete freedom and she would be reunited with her research and have perfect solitude. The con side? She would have to face the wrath of her parents. They would not be happy hearing the news. It would be possible that they would make her marry him. Haruhi shuddered at the thought. A migraine suddenly appeared. She worried about her library: if she was exiled by the government as a government slave, she would have to donate her palace sized underground library and her precious books to the public. That thought alone directed her to compromise with the situation.

"I can erase your memory," she lied, trying to hold onto one last strand of her dignity before she begged.

"I can help. Don't erase my memory."

"Why are you so desperate? Fine, if you're that desperate, then date me." She said with a sarcastic drip. Kyouya gripped on tighter.

"Yeah, marry me." He returned the same sarcastic voice. Haruhi did not appreciate it. She snorted, rolling her eyes. Haruhi gave Kyouya one last annoying look before heading out the door.

"Wait. At least help me get this idiot to the health office."

* * *

Haruhi never expected this very scene to happen. It was similar to a living nightmare. _Why was she sitting in a coffee house, pretending to drink coffee with the one man that she hates? Right, blackmail. _

Kyouya stared back at Haruhi with the same distaste. It wasn't until five minutes ago when he was presented with an unwanted scene – after bringing Tamaki to the health office, he went to check the bulletin board for the scores on the physics test with Haruhi only to be surprised that her results on the physics were higher than his. He was absolutely certain that his score would rank first again. It was a mere insult to him, considering never in his life has he been placed second. His insides corroded as he was reminded of his father's reaction. His father would not be happy. He would be a disgrace to the Ootori family. His brothers were always perfect, they always scored the top score. He was absolutely sure that he saw Haruhi fall asleep and drool on her paper after five minute the test started.

He felt a newly unfamiliar anger in his chest at the girl. She didn't do anything, yet she was still brighter than him. He had to work to get first while this girl merely frolicked around having fun.

Haruhi was having her own thoughts, giving him a temporary look once or there. She stared at him, admiring his features. His face was proportional, giving him a handsome look. In a way, Kyouya reminded her of her deceased brother. They had similar hair styles and the same cold personality. If she didn't know better, Kyouya's soul was a mirror of her brothers'.

Kyouya broke the silence between the two of them. They were in the corner of Kyouya's favorite coffee shop alone. There were customers, but they were half the room away, giving them absolute privacy.

"You're a vampire, presumably."

"I am."

"What were you doing drinking Tamaki's blood?"

"I thought that was obvious. I was blood thirsty. I haven't hunted for three days ago. As you may not know, our bodies are can survive on a meal every couple of days unlike humans who would have breakfast, lunch, and dinner. However, I am in the noble class of vampires, meaning I would get fresh killed blood nearly twice a day, therefore my body is still getting use to the cycle of hunting every couple of days. That would be the possibility why I looked so tired this morning: when we don't get an enough quantity of blood, our brain begins to shut down. We, vampires, do not sleep unless we feel a lack of blood in our system. We begin a temporary hibernation until we are refreshed with blood again. When Tamaki entered the room, my vampire urges turned active and I pounced."

"Is there any after affects in your blood sucking?"

"Not unless I want to insert my poison in their bodies. However that type of situation will only happen once in my life and that would be during mating season. It's complicated."

"Your basic diet?"

"I prefer human blood, but animal blood is fine. Actually, I've been feeding on deer blood, but it doesn't seem to satisfy my hunger. They lack the rich quality that humans have. When vampires enter the teenaged stage, we crave for human blood."

"One more question: what are you doing here?"

"Blood. We choose which place we want to hunt. I chose Japan because they had the nicest smelling individuals. Bit when we're hungry, we can take in anything."

"What do you do at your vampire place?"

"Are you interviewing me?"

"I'm just trying to learn more about your race. Vampires fascinate me."

"We, vampires, live lives very similar to humans. The only possible difference is that your body takes in carbohydrates while we take in blood. We go to school … well, most vampires go to school – I don't need too since I learned the material before I was three."

"Three?"

"I started to read when I was a month old. When I was three, I learned everything up til' college. I think that's why I don't understand why my parents sent me to the real world when I had everything in my house. They bought an underground library for me as my birthday gift when I was five, so I never lacked things to learn. I'm pretty sure that they wanted me to experience a normal life like regular humans. Going to prom, falling in love, having sleepovers with best friends, going shopping, and many of those human like activities. I mean, we have vampire parties too, but it's not the same as being an average person. It's a very idealistic part of my life that they wouldn't want me to miss, so I'm stuck here. The sad part is, I have no idea how to socialize with other girls my age and I don't plan on it. I've lived in solitude nearly my entire life. Are we done?"

"I have one more request. Help me with my studies."

"What?"

"Tutor me. It's quite obvious that you excel my abilities in every subject – THE Kyouya Ootori does not beg, but I'm asking a favor from you."

"You're smart as it is."

"Your score is higher than mine on every test."

"I'll lower my test scores by failing the next two. Surely you'll be able to return to your position as first place."

"I don't need that."

"What will I get in return?"

"What do you need the most?"

"Are you offering yourself to be my meal?"

"I wouldn't say meal. I'd call it payment."

Haruhi's eyes trailed towards his neck. Her mouth began to water a bit at the sight of his luscious white skin. She couldn't help but notice her unsatisfied hunger which was starting to erode in her chest again. For, Kyouya walked in before she was able to seize her thirst. Although it was good that he kept her from killing the child, she'll eventually fall hungry ago. Though the burning desire was momentarily forgotten, she felt a bit embarrassed revealing her true nature. If anyone didn't know any better, they would've most likely labeled her as a pervert or a peeping tom. She shook away such thoughts from her mind before looking away.

"I'm proposing friendship between both of us," Kyouya held out his hand. He felt her awkward gaze at his neck – before the meeting, he purposefully pulled off his tie revealing his neck. He knew she was imagining her fangs sinking into his neck. It was pretty obvious. Her hands gripped tighter to the seat as her eyes wouldn't drift away from the creamy richness flow of blood his body produced. She looked tempted, making him feel like the dominant one.

"You're thirsty, aren't you? You're welcome to sink your fangs into my neck right now and see whether my high-classed blood is good enough for you, but I'm going to take that as you agree to our compromise."

Without saying anything, Haruhi lunged for him – pouncing on his lap. She didn't care.

Kyouya froze one second before feeling his heart bounce for a second. Although he was a cold, manipulative bastard, he was still a hormone-crazed young man. He felt the heat on him the moment Haruhi pounced on his lap. He reacted like any other guy. His face turned red. Her floral scent, her warmth, her silky strawberry flavored hair, her breasts pressing on his chest… he felt hot inside.

"It might hurt just a second." Haruhi whispered. Goosebumps painted over his arms as her luring voice whispered into his ear. His thoughts drifted on how to ravish her. He prepared for the worse, but it was only a second when he felt a happier feeling – it was as though he was suddenly brought to heaven. There was only one word to describe it, ecstasy.

* * *

back with another chapter! Yeah, I barely edited this chapter either so I think it sounds a bit awkward.

I'm updating today because I made it into Harvard's Summer School Program! –cheers- So I celebrated, ignored my homework, and wrote down another chappy probably filled with grammar errors.

Thanks to: V, life swings like jazz, Ranranran, SasoLOVE111, and Elaine-Herd for commenting! :3. I promise I won't disappoint you with this story. Though, I don't think "under-aged" children should read this story. I don't write mature stories though………… I'm still "fairly" innocent.

Oh yeah, I managed to break through level ONE of my secretly protect laptop. :D, I'm hoping I can hack in between next month. I WILL update all my stories on my birthday though (or at least that's my goal. :3… so wait patiently) – if I can't get through my laptop, I will write new chapters for Pride and Prejudice / Eternity Under the Moonlight.

Anyways, same routine – if I get enough reviews, I'll update in TWO weeks! Whoot! Whoot! Have a great ides of March everyone~. It's almost Julius Caesar's bday.

SEEE YA. :P


End file.
